poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas, Lightning and Friends in the US/Arvy totals Thomas (again)/Beau to the rescue
This is how Thomas, Lightning and Friends in the USA goes in Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie. scene changes to Arizona in the US where Thomas, Nia, Ace, Lightning and the others are puffing through the rocky terrain til they saw Sam on the other track Sam: Howdy! Thomas: Hello there! Lightning McQueen and his friends: Hi, Sam! Ace: G'day! Nia: Hello? How are you? How are your wheels? How's your boiler? How are your pistons? gives a confused look while Ace just frowns at this til he saw the Morenci Loop ahead along with Thomas, Nia and the Cars who is in awe at the sight of it Thomas: Wow! Looks like we're moving up in the world! (laughs) Dusty Crophopper: You got that right! Lightning McQueen: We'll be at San Francisco in no time! go up the loop Thomas: (laughs) Whoo-hoo! Ace: OK, guys, you really need to take me straight to the Utah Salt Flats! That's where the next rally's gonna be held, North America. Continent number 3. notices Mater driving backwards Can you stop that, mate? Mater: Stop what? Ace: That driving backwards stuff. It's creeping me out. You're gonna wreck or something. Mater: Wreck? Shoot. I'm the world's best backwards driver. You just watch us right, lover boy. speeds off in reverse Ace: What are you doing?! Watch out! Look out! Mater: Wha-hee! Nia: Mater! Mater! continues racing backwards Mater: Whoo-hoo! Ace: Mater! spins around in a spin then reverse back to the others Mater: Ain't no need to watch where I'm going! lands next to Ace Mater: Just need to know where I've been. Nia: Wow! How did you do that?! Mater: Rear-view mirrors. Ace: Wow! I wish I could do that. Lightning McQueen: Mater show me that once when we first met. two friends smiled, remembering the first time they met Nia: (to Ace) But we're meant to be being useful, Ace. People are waiting for this coffee in San Francisco. The Salt Flats are not on our way. Ace: You can make them be on your way if you want to. Cruz Ramirez: No, Ace. Ace: Huh? What do you mean, Cruz? We'II miss our rally. Cruz Ramirez: I know but the coffee is more important. Sparky: But, Nia, did you actually plan to bring Ace all the way to San Francisco instead of dropping him off at the Salt Flats for his rally? Nia: Well, I didn't actually thought about it but the coffee needs to be there on time. Mater: I'm sure a quick stop at the Salt Flats wouldn't hurt. Thomas: And delivering Ace would be Really Useful too, Nia. Nia: Only for Ace. And it's also important to keep your promises, Thomas. There are people waiting for this coffee. Ace: Well, I'II tell you something that's even more important than being useful or keeping promises. Having fun! And racing is fun! Isn't that right, guys? Strip Weathers: True, kid. Lightning McQueen: Too true. I once promised Mater that he can take a helicopter ride and I learned to kept it for real with a little help from Sally. That's how I know that keeping promises is important Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts